Robot
Robot is a versatile character that can eat weapons in a pinch, giving it a free mini pickup of ammo or hp. Robot also finds better weapons earlier. Features : Robot finds better weapons earlier than other characters. : Weapon drops are calculated off of the difficulty number. Difficulty is the number of portals you entered, it determines the amount of enemies spawning in the area. : If a weapon is meant to drop on difficulty 11 that would mean the weapon drops in area 5-3 from enemies, 5-2 from Weapon Chests and 4-1 from Cursed Chests (check the Weapon Chest drops table). : Robot's passive reduces the difficulty number for weapon drops by 1, (5-2 from enemies, 5-1 from Weapon Chests and 3-3 from Cursed Chests). Special : Robot can eat the weapon it's currently holding and transform it into some ammo and/or HP. Robot can't eat its only weapon. * When Robot eats a regular weapon it generates ammo or health equal to one Mini Ammo Chest or Mini Medkit pickup. * If Robot eats a Golden Weapon it gains ammo and/or health of an amount equal to four mini pickups. * Eating an Ultra Weapon will generate one mini pickup and additionally give Robot 14 rads. * Eating a Cursed Weapon will generate one mini pickup and cause Robot to take 7 damage which can be lethal. Throne Butt : Gives Robot an additional ammo pickup on top of what it *normally gives you when eating a weapon. : * See the "Special" section for what Robot's special ability normally gives you, and add one ammo pickup to that. Ultra Mutations Gameplay :Robot is a great character to start out with for its near limitless supply of ammo. This allows the player to stock up on weapons with scarce ammo (Triple Machine Gun, Laser Minigun), making killing hordes of enemies that much easier. With Robot's passive ability 'Better Tech' it will also find stronger weapons sooner making this character the strongest in the early stages of the game (weapon wise). :Useful mutations: :*Throne Butt - choosing Throne Butt is always a welcome addition as it will double the amount of consumables Robot receives. :*Second Stomach - eating guns will heal you for double the amount. :*Back Muscle - Robot's ability creates health and ammo which means sometimes you will reach the max ammo capacity. Back muscle will allow you to carry a greater supply and will ensure you rarely run out of ammo. :* Open Mind - Robot's ability to eat spare weapons means that this mutation's random effects will always be useful, and it is a guaranteed extra resource on every level. :* Heavy Heart - increases the chance for enemies to drop weapons which is always useful when playing Robot. Unlock Method :Robot is unlocked by reaching the Frozen City area. Quotes Trivia *Robot installs updates instead of mutating. *If Robot levels up twice or more on one area, the mutation select screen will have a message: "Do not turn off Robot". *''"Robot tries to blend in and imitates being a mutant."'' - JW *During loading screens as Robot, you have a chance to get the following messages in hexadecimal: **6B696C6C 616C6C 68756D616E73 / kill all humans **726F626F74 / robot **3C33 / <3 **7461737479 / tasty *One of Robot's loading screen tips says: "I'm afraid I can't let you do that", which is a quote of HAL 9000, a sentient computer from A Space Odyssey. *Robot is also a playable character in the past Vlambeer game Super Crate Box. *Prior to update #6, Robot's B-Skin was purple, matching high-tech weapons which also were purple back then. The color of both was changed to the same blue as I.D.P.D. troops have. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking